Talwyn's Quest for Family (Prologue)
Talwyn loaded her weapon and is about to wake up Cronk and Zephyr, but spotted Kiva, who is heading for the bridge. Kiva: Hi, Talwyn. Talwyn: Oh. It's you, Kiva. It's nice that you spend time with Jake. He really took some inspiration from you. Kiva: I know, but he's still a kid, Tal. Talwyn: And a brave one, I'll give him that. - Reia and Angela came in the room as well. Reia: Are you sure she'll handle something like this? Angela: Well, she's right here. Reia: Kiva, we have some information that...might scare you. Kiva: It has something to do with Dracula? Reia: Wow.. You're good, but you're jumping to conclusions again. Just let me finish, please. Kiva: Oh.. Sorry. Reia: Don't worry. Anyway, right before Goten and Trunks find me at Arthur's Castle, there's a madness in Gotham City and these 'Lost Ones' are part of his cause. Since the captain broke Dracula's hold, he runs Hotel Transylvania. Remember that? Kiva: Still do. Wait... You mean to tell me--? Reia: Yes. In the real world, he is much more dangerous. But, we have a vantage point of approach. Kiva: Such as what? Alister: Every tale has a beginning. Vlad the 3rd is no different. Reia: Vlad has been given one of the names 'The Impaler', because of his actions after what happened in the battlefront. Kiva: Gosh... Talwyn: He impaled enemies? Reia: Kinda close... Alister: After a battle, he impaled corps into spears. Kiva: Yikes... Anyway, does that mean the area is corrupted too? Reia: Yes, this took place in Transylvania, 1442. Talwyn: Wow... That far into the past? Kiva: I know, right? Talwyn: What was the change? - Reia opened the scroll and placed on a table. Reia: Just stay calm and have a look at this. - The distorted history showed vampire Vlad, who is corrupted, and an army of vampires raided a campsite and three mysterious shadows stayed above the massacre. The screen then returned to the starship. Reia: You can see the problem. Talwyn: Vlad is corrupted?? But how??? Reia: Someone has fused a sample vampire's blood with dark energy, becoming Vlad more dangerous and stronger than a normal vampire could have been. Alister: Then the task is simple. Find the person, stop him and help Vlad. Reia: It's never that simple there. Alister: The shadows? Reia: Yeah. I think I know who those three are. Alister: You're thinking what I am thinking? Reia: Possibly. Kiva, the enemies we are about to face are three dark warriors. They called themselves "The Shadowling Trio". Does that name ring a bell? Kiva: Yeah. Sonja mentioned that name a long time ago. They are persistent, that's for sure. Reia: Alister, can you give her the rundown for me? Alister: Well... The Shadowling Trio are after us last time and tried to get us killed. But with Sofia's partnership and Reia's new powers, we got them spooked. But I doubt that would be the last time we see them. Reia: We think that this army of vampires are part of their plan to ambush Sonja. Talwyn: What's the plan then? Reia: To make sure what and how are we dealing with, we are going to meet Vlad and protect him from the Shadowling Trio. That's only the first step. Kiva: That's good. Reia: I'll tell you both more about the plan as we go on during the mission. Talwyn: Are they alone? Reia: No. They already joined forces with someone, who has a massive arsenal. To even the odds, the captain has requested everyone into the mission. Getting there will take, at least, one day. Get some rest, guys. We have a big one at our hands. - Some time later, Kiva is getting ready for bed, when there's a knock on Kiva's door. Kiva: Come in. - The door opened and Talwyn walks in. Talwyn: Hey. Umm... Can we talk, just the two of us? Kiva: Sure. - Talwyn sits next to Kiva, on her bed. Kiva: Why the sudden visit? Talwyn: Just...needed to talk to someone. Other than the members around here anyway. Kiva: I understand. What's the matter? Talwyn: You do realize that both Ratchet and Clank are the only ones I have left..as a family? I mean, we both lost someone special and yet, Reia chose you as a sister. Kiva: Well, she chose me because of my past. Maybe I'll explore hers someday. But seriously, Talwyn, we all know how you feel. This family has been expanded its ranks. Talwyn: I don't want to lose someone important as you do. Kiva: Why not asking Sofia? I heard that she's feeling serious about missions nowadays. I think it's time to calm her down. Talwyn: You know? You're maybe right. Kiva: Of course I'm right. See if that works for you. Talwyn: Yeah, I might. Thanks, Kiva. Sorry to bother you. Kiva: It's okay, Talwyn. Good night. Talwyn: Night. - Talwyn walked out of Kiva's room and finds Sofia working. Talwyn: Hey, Sofia. Sofia: Evening. Talwyn: I was wondering if you have any relatives? Sofia: It's complicated to explain, actually. Why you ask? Talwyn: Well, I thought you might be interested in my family history. Sofia: I have time to spare. Tell me about it. Talwyn: Well, my father is a famous explorer and...got killed by pirates while looking for the Lombax Secret. Sofia: Sorry for your loss. Talwyn: Thanks. I thought Ratchet and Clank are the only ones left for me. Since many events, I felt a little..left out. Sofia: You need someone as a real relative, like Kiva with Reia. Talwyn: Yeah.. I guess so. Sofia: Something like this helds a massive responsibility. Talwyn: I know, but please. I'm afraid... - After some thought, Sofia comforts Talwyn. Sofia: It's okay. For now on, we help each other. Deal? Talwyn: You bet. - Talwyn smiled as they walked out. Category:Scenes